


the warmth in my heart

by Parasite



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, F/F, fiction&femslashevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Miranda hires Andy Sachs, a professional who restores antiques, to restore an old thing from her childhood. Their meeting sparks something in both of them.





	the warmth in my heart

Pausing her steady hand, Andy reached over her desk and picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” She said as she continued on with the painting. 

“Is this the place to get restorations on antiques?” The voice on the other end was unlike any other customer she has ever listened to. This woman sounded sophisticated and honestly, beautiful. 

“Yup. What do you have?” She looked down and finished up the last couple strokes on a tin soldier. 

“Its this toy oven, my sister had it as a child and I got it after her. I found it cleaning out my childhood home. The wires have been chewed through by what I would assume would be a rat. The paint is chipping, and it's covered in rust. I assume you would be able to do this? I got recommended to you and I would think my friend has good judgment.”

Andy chuckled on the inside. The woman definitely had a strong personality.

“Would you able to give me the year that this toy might have been made?” 

“It was my sisters beforehand, so maybe, the late fifties to early sixties?”

“Okay! You can drop it off at my store, uh, is tomorrow fine for you?”

“Yes. My assistant should drop it off.”

Before Andy could ask what the woman’s name was, to look out for her, the phone was hung up. 

“Jeez.”

``

The next morning started with Lily dropping off a box of old parts and a broken typewriter.

“Yeah, half the keys are missing, and I have no idea what's up with the ribbon, but hey, you can do your magic, Andy!” Her friend joked as she hauled the box onto to her work desk. Lily then went to the front of the store, leaving Andy and the box alone. 

Andy Sachs was a restoration wizard, and she co-owned one of the most prestigious antique stores in the city. The other owner was her best friend, Lily. 

Digging through the box, which was mainly rusted tools and knives, Andy grinned as she pulled out an old looking tin dog. 

A nervous sounding Lily called from the front of the store, breaking Andy’s utter amazement over the dog.

“Andy! Someone is here for you!”

Getting up to the front, she was met with a young woman carrying a rusty metal box in her arms. Her striking red hair and harried look gave her a unique look. 

“Are you Andy Sachs?”

She nodded, and the girl dumped the box on the counter. 

“She wants this fixed by tomorrow.” Then the girl turned to leave.

“Hey! Wait!” Andy felt herself grow agitated. She wouldn't be able to clean, rewire and paint it in one day. The girl turned back and gave Andy a look. 

“Who is this for? I need a name, also, I’m not gonna be able to finish this in a day and what about an estimate? Does your boss want one?”

The girl was getting more agitated. 

“Fine. Her name is Miranda Priestly and she doesn’t need an estimate. Got it now?”

The girl kinda gave her a look, something along the lines of, do you recognize it? Which she didn’t, by the way.

“Thanks. Can I have her phone number?”

The girl huffed and marched towards her. She grabbed the pen in Andy’s hand and quickly wrote down the string numbers in a scratchy scrawl. As the girl left, Lily gave her a look, and she looked an inch away from doubling over in laughter. 

“What the hell was that, girl?” 

“I have no clue, trust me.”

Andy took a look at the rust covered box in front of her. “Hey Lil, could you get me a lead paint tester?” She yelled as she ran her hands across one of the oven’s doors. Lily handed her the little swab thing, and Andy pressed it against the lid. It came up red. So, the paint was lead. Fun.

There was no way in hell she was gonna finish this in less than a day.

``

She was able to get the lead paint off, sand-blasted the rust off, and started to prime the metal. 

It took her a while to take it all apart, and the woman, Miranda, didn’t really go into how much the rat chewed on the wires, half of the cord is missing. Only one of the metal prongs is there, and it was a total mess. 

She just replaced the entire cord, which made her have to call up a friend to help with the rewiring.

The bell above the store door ran, and Andy got up to see who was interrupting her work. 

The sign on the door said closed. But screw signs, she thought. Andy walked towards the front of the store and came face to face with a very beautiful older woman. 

“Uh, hi? Sorry, we are closed.”

“I am here to pick up my antique toy oven.”

Andy gave her a surprised look and didn’t know what to say. Wiping her hands on a cloth, she said,

“I told your assistant I wouldn’t be able to finish it in a day.”

“Do I look I care?” Miranda had an air of superiority. 

Andy threw the cloth on a chair and beckoned for Miranda to follow her. 

As she got back to her desk, she pulled out some of her paints. 

“What have you done so far, if you haven’t been able to finish?”

“Well, I took it apart, took off the lead paint, took off the rust and fixed the cord. Oh yeah, what color would you want me to paint it?” She looked up and locked eyes with this odd woman. Her eyes were almost like a mix between grey and blue. Her eyes held some emotion Andy couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“It was a pale green when I was a child. May I look at your colors?” 

Andy nodded, and pushed the all-ready out paints towards Miranda and got up to look for more. 

“I could always mix some too if you want.” Miranda was currently picking up and examining paints. 

“I think that will be the best plan.”

Andy now had an armful of greens and smiled. All the things she does for pretty woman. 

She sat down and started to mix. Miranda stood over her, a shadow over her while she worked. It was silence until she had her first mixing. 

“It’s too grey.”

“Kay. Hey, what are you gonna do with this after I’m done?”

“My young girls were actually the ones who found it. They want to use it and I felt an idiotic amount of nostalgia for it.”

Andy chuckled. “Make sure they are careful with it, these type of ovens aren’t as safety proofed as the easy bake ovens of nowadays.”

Miranda even cracked a smile after her joke. “I remember getting burned once when I was younger. Started a whole ordeal in my home.”

This small blip of conversation started a bigger one. Andy mixed more and more paint, and they eventually start talking about how they came into their respective professions. 

Miranda is surprised Andy didn’t know who she was, and Andy was surprised that Miranda originally thought she was a man. 

“The name Andy depicts that, doesn’t that?”

“Well, my name is actually Andrea, but I go by Andy.”

Miranda put a hand on her shoulder and looked at a new color she mixed. 

“Why would you ruin such a good name?” She paused. “That color is fine.”

Andy felt herself blush, and she felt weird about it. This was her customer… 

Miranda realized she had to get back to work, and picked up her bag. She said her goodbye while Andy was painting. 

Andy finished the oven about two days later and called Miranda swiftly after. 

“I could bake a tiny brownie for you when you pick it up?”

“I can’t eat brownies, Andrea.”

“But its a tiny one!”

Miranda then hung up after that. Andy still made the tiny brownie. She was the one to eat it when Miranda came to pick up the oven. 

Andy wanted to ask her out, but she couldn't bring herself up to do it. Miranda left, with her pale green antique toy oven, and Andy felt like she missed an opportunity. 

``

A week or so passed, Andy was scrounging online for typewriter parts, and she felt a sudden urge to just call her former client. And she did just that. 

“Hello?” 

Miranda sounded harried and upset. 

“Uh, hi, it’s me, Andy?”

“Oh, Hello Andrea. What do you want?”

Andy bit her lip and wondered if this was a mistake. 

“I meant to ask you, back when you picked up your oven, uh, would you go out with dinner with me?”

She heard some distant voices in the background and then a muffled Miranda talking to someone. 

“Oh sorry, say that again?”

Andy felt herself grow embarrassed and stupid. 

“Nothing. I’m sorry I called at an inconvenient time.”

Andy hung up and put her hands in her face. Embarrassment was one of her worse emotions. She nervously stared back at her phone, almost like it was going to attack her. 

Why did her brain act like this?

Going back to her safe space, aka eBay, she impulsed bought another broken typewriter. 

Her phone rang again, and Andy picked it up tentatively. 

“Hello?”

“Why did you hang up on me? Then ignore my texts? I was working, Andrea, you can’t just do that.”

“I-I’m sorry. I-I just-”

“I heard the question, Andrea. I would like to say yes.”

Andy smiled into the phone. 

“Sounds great.”


End file.
